As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,594,749; 4,300,261; 4,144,615; and 3,636,585 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse pneumatically assisted cleaning devices.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they are limited in the number of different tasks that they are capable of performing, plus they uniformly employ complicated drive mechanisms to provide the motorized operation of the respective devices.
In addition, in those cleaning devices that are specifically dedicated to pavement maintenance, these structures fail to provide for, or even contemplate adapters that can be used for not only brushing applications, but other tasks, such as grinding or cutting as needed.
Furthermore, the prior art constructions generally employ a complicated drive mechanism having a large number of cooperating structural components; wherein, the failure of one of the moving parts usually renders the entire mechanism inoperative.
It has also become evident to those familiar with the prior art constructions that for ease in operating a pavement cleaning device; the particular apparatus should be of an easily manageable size to allow controlled operation by a single person.
Obviously, there has been a longstanding need for a pavement maintenance device which incorporates the features of versatility, simplicity, and manageability; and, the development of such a device is the stated purpose and objective of the present invention.